


angel night sky

by 31X11



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Stardust AU, hansol is a small star from the vast sky and seungkwan is the boy who catches him when he falls, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/31X11/pseuds/31X11
Summary: when a boy catches a fallen star, he takes it home and cares for it.





	angel night sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuijing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuijing/gifts).



> this is an au that i've been wanting to write for a while. and although this is late, i do hope that you enjoy this. this is also the first time i've ever written verkwan so i'm not that confident in my characterization. i've tried my best to make this something even i want to read so i hope you enjoy this! happy holidays to you! 
> 
> p.s this is unbeta'd and is a mess please forgive me!

first, there is light. a sudden spark across the starry night sky that makes seungkwan’s mouth part in awe, watching as the shooting star travels down and down showing no signs of stopping.

 

seungkwan backs away from his telescope for a moment when he realizes that the star’s had just changed its course and is heading straight to the open field close to his house. but it’s too far to actually determine the point in where it will land. panicking, he curses out and puts on a jacket, running downstairs.

 

conveniently, his parents were away due to their honeymoon trip overseas leaving him to tend to their home in busan. he grabs anything with value like the box in which his mother keeps his allowance and other necessities, shoving them in a black plastic bag. he includes food as well. then, when he thinks he’s got most of everything, he starts running and running outside of  his house and beyond.

 

then the brightest light shone and the whole ground shook from the force of the meteor falling. seungkwan couldn’t run fast enough to avoid being affected and the next thing he knows he’s falling hard against the pavement after a large boom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

he wakes up a few minutes after, a scratch on his cheek, arms and feeling the sharp pain. he pushes himself up, limping and collects the contents that fell from his black bag earlier before he blacked out. he winces at every move due to the open cuts and looks down at them. when he sees blood, he whines out loud and stomps his foot, causing sharp pain to spread from his foot to the rest of his body.

 

guess he has a sprain and now he’s feeling dizzy too. he takes a few moments to stop, taking deep breaths with closed eyes. once the dizziness fades, he turns quickly to look at his house, finding it still intact. he smiles and is about to walk inside when he stops.

 

just outside of the crash site, a figure stands, golden hair and every inch of naked skin glowing. seungkwan rubs his eyes, blinking rapidly to make sure he is indeed looking at a person. a few steps after, the figure falls hard to the ground and seungkwan runs, runs towards the crash site.

 

“please don’t die, please don’t die!” he whispers to himself, all pain in his body momentarily forgotten and replaced by adrenaline rush.

 

once he reaches the body, he shrugs off his coat and wraps it around the figure, crouching and shaking the boy awake. he couldn’t be older than he is, with features that remind seungkwan of angels depicted in victorian art pieces and sculptures. but to his disappointment, he did not wake. for a moment, seungkwan fears that he is dead but once he moves closer, he could hear steady breathing and see the soft rise of his chest as he breathed.

 

upon closer inspection, he sees that only remnants of the glow that surrounded him earlier remains. then again, perhaps he does need to get his eyes checked after seeing that bright light. he shakes his head and pulls the boy by his arms up and turns around so that he can carry him on his back.

 

it’s a trek home and the guy isn’t exactly light. human bodies also tend to weigh heavier when unconscious so seungkwan struggles, taking breaks in between. he’s lost sense of time and how long it takes him to go back to his house. by the time he stops by the porch, he could feel his cuts and his sprain, adrenaline no longer present in his veins. with shaky legs, he takes one step up the porch but suddenly slips so quickly that he loses his hold on the stranger, falling together with him with a loud thud.

 

“ow!” he shouts out loud, hand instinctively reaching out to his sprain. he feels it throbbing and knows that extra pressure will make it worse. he’s had enough of them as a child to know.

 

but he also knows that he can’t simply leave the boy out here, cold and naked so after catching his breath and resting a bit, he holds both of his hands, putting the jacket on him. he makes sure that he doesn’t look at his private parts and steps around the top of his head, taking both of his arms and pulls.

 

with his back protected by the jacket, seungwkan worries less of hurting him as he drags him across the floor. he stops just by the sofa, then carrying his body on top of it. he reaches out for the blanket thrown over the armrest and covers him up.

 

seungkwan stops for a moment to rest, burying his hands that had been dirtied earlier from tripping so much in his hair. he thinks of his next course of action and knows that the first step is to clean up, tend to his wounds then get the strange boy a fresh set of clothes.

 

he glances again, at the sleeping form beside him. the sleeping boy couldn’t be older than him. maybe a year or two because of his western features. seungkwan is reminded of the movie peter pan and he imagines how maybe, this boy comes from somewhere far away from here too. no one else lives beyond his family’s land. the city is also way too far for him to be on foot. why was he even near the meteor’s crash site?

 

exhaustion from running, tripping, carrying the boy and coming up with reasons why the stranger is here leads seungkwan’s head to fall against the couch, eyelids slowly fluttering shut.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“hmm… mom, it’s too early,” seungkwan murmurs, shoving away the hand that rouses him awake. he turns a little, suddenly falling flat against the floor with a loud thud. “ouch!” he exclaims, rubbing his cheek gingerly as he sits up. “mom what did--”

 

seungkwan pauses, mid turn, then looks up to see a blonde hair, hazel brown eyes and the most beautiful smile seungkwan’s ever seen in a boy. the boy is also wearing his freshly washed t-shirt and shorts that he folded yesterday but forgot to put inside his dresser drawer. the smell of kimchi fried rice hangs in the air and the house had been tidied up while he’s asleep.

 

“y-you...did this?” seungkwan asks, slowly standing up though limping. he looks down and sees his wounds had been treated and bandaged cleanly as well. “while i was asleep?”

 

the boy nods, flashing him an easy smile. “to thank you. for saving me.” the timbre of his voice is low, with a pleasantly sweet tone to it that surprises seungkwan. “i cooked breakfast too.”

 

cautiously, he limps towards the kitchen. he sees his own kimchi fried rice with two scrambled eggs on top of it as he sits down. seeing seungkwan sit down, the strange boy follows and when seungkwan looks at him he sees his skin glowing faintly.

 

it suddenly dawns unto him that he doesn’t even know the boy’s name, where he lives or who his parents are. more so, how he ended up being on his family’s land  when the meteor fell last night. however, instead of questioning him, he wolfs down the food he’s been cooked and hums delightedly at the unexpected taste.

 

“this is good,” he says, picking the rice from the corner of his lips.

 

in response, he glows brighter and gives him a small smile. “i’m glad.”

 

they eat in silence, seungkwan stealing curious glances at the other. today is sunday, with no school so he’s glad that he can spend the day to ask him questions. he does so after eating, just to be polite and as thanks for the meal and his bandaged wounds.

 

“my name is hansol,” the boy says suddenly, placing his chopsticks flat on the table. “i am not from around here. i come from up there and i watch over this realm in the dark.” he points up and seungkwan follows where he points, up to the sky outside of his kitchen window.

 

seungkwan blinks, pointing at hansol then up to the sky. “huh? you, from up there? then what are you doing down here? near where the meteor fell?”

 

hansol smiles, and seungkwan realizes with a gasp what he means.

 

seungkwan guffaws, shaking his head while he picks up his bowl and chopsticks, washing them in the sink. to his surprise, vernon knows how to tidy after himself and the cooking tools he used earlier have been stored away. but still, a good breakfast and bandaged wounds doesn’t mean he doesn’t know the kid is clearly insane, telling him nonsense that almost makes him believe it’s true.

 

 _it’s just the way he looks_ , seungkwan thinks as he takes the clean cloth hanging near the stove, drying the plates. _like an angel_.

 

hansol follows, though he keeps a safe distance away from seungkwan, probably letting the other process everything. he’s not saying anything and seungkwan is too deep in thought to actually talk to him.

 

once the recently used dishes are dry, seungkwan leans his hip against the counter, crossing his arms against his chest and looks at hansol.

 

“so you’re the one who fell from the sky. but how are you unscathed? i have more bruises and cuts from carrying you home.”

 

hansol laughs, giving him a smile that could probably cure the world of sin. “magic, of course.”

 

“magic,” seungkwan repeats.

 

“magic,” hansol responds and he closes his eyes, smile playing on his lips.

 

right in front of seungkwan and in his own kitchen, he sees faint glow from hansol’s skin slowly grow brighter. it’s like someone is adjusting the brightness of a tv or a lamp. if it had been dim earlier, this one is enough to make seungkwan squint. then, just as suddenly, it goes back to the normal, faint glow that is easier in the eyes.

 

“stars glow if they’re experiencing positive emotions. happiness, contentment, love and so much more.” hansol wears a grin, almost childlike, and waits for seungkwan to speak.

 

“d-do you have parents? do you know how to get back?” seungkwan asks, stuttering on his words.

 

_what did i just see?_

 

hansol nods. “we get back using the candle of babylon. before i was pushed by my sister, she said that one can be found in this very house.”

 

“is that why you chose to land here?” seungkwan asks, everything slowly making sense.

 

hansol nods again, smiling widely. finally, seungkwan is understanding. “yes. but you haven’t even introduced yourself yet. are you the one named boo?”

 

it’s seungkwan’s turn to nod, pushing himself off of the sink. “seungkwan is my name. this is my home so i should be able to help you find this babylon candle. what does it look like?”

 

hansol steps closer, grinning. “i’ll know when i see it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

seungkwan really wants hansol to get home. who knows what kind of other things he’s capable of other than glowing like a lamp enough to attract moths. plus, how will he explain his presence to his parents? ‘hey mom, i just picked up this stranger in the field and let him stay in the house with all our valuables out in the open’?

 

the more time they use in searching, the more seungkwan learns that hansol looks at anything with childlike wonder, eyes twinkling like the star he claims to be as he flashes a smile here and there that makes seungkwan’s resolve falter. he is a good looking boy. one hansol would probably want to spend more time and get to know had their circumstances been different.

 

while going through the box of antiques his mother owns, hansol finds a vintage camera that he presses all the buttons to. seungkwan takes it away before he breaks it, which makes the other frown.

 

“i don’t think it’s here,” seungkwan says as he puts it back inside the box. “we’ve gone through most of the things in the attic and the drawer where my mother keeps our candles.”

 

“it’s not an ordinary candle,” hansol says for what seems like the fiftieth time. seungkwan is tired. “it’s magic. it can teleport you anywhere so long as you can imagine that place vividly.”

 

seungkwan nods slowly, sitting on top of another big box. “yes, you have told me. but i’m not sure where else we can look. i can call my mom if you want?”

 

this makes hansol grin and they take the stairs up and far away from the basement filled with cockroaches and god knows what kind of other insect.

 

“stay here,” he tells hansol, slowly making his way upstairs.

 

he picks up his phone from on top of his bedside table with twenty three missed calls and eight messages from his mother. he sits down on his bed, going through all the messages telling him to call her back, eat properly and send her pictures so she knows he’s at home and not at wonwoo’s place again playing games again.

 

the last message is angrier than the ones prior. his mother tells him to get ready when she’s home next week since he’s going to get a beating. seungkwan groans and pulls at his hair in frustration, burying his face against his pillow to scream.

 

he hears footsteps rushing to where he is and the next thing he knows hansol is sitting beside him, hands on his shoulder and shaking him.

 

“s-seungkwan! are you okay?! does something hurt?!” hansol asks, worry in his voice.

 

seungkwan sits up, schooling his features into neutrality, chin up. “i’m fine. my mother is just going to murder me when she gets home for not answering her texts and calls since last night because of you.”

 

“o-oh…” hansol looks down, looking genuinely sorry. “i’m sorry for causing you trouble.”

 

glancing at him, seungkwan really doesn’t have the heart to be sorry. but he still feels petty, so he lies down dramatically on his bed, covering his face with the back of his hand. “oh what i would do to have some water. but what to do? i have a sprain.”

 

faster than seungkwan kan say bibimbap, hansol disappears downstairs, running at full speed. he comes back just as fast and gives seungkwan his water which seungkwan tries to drink without laughing.

 

_how innocent and naive, this one is._

 

after finishing his water, seungkwan dials his mom on the phone. hansol’s eyes lighten up at seeing the device, curious about it.

 

“mom, hey--”

 

“BOO SEUNGKWAN! WHO TAUGHT YOU TO BE THIS DISRESPECTFUL? making your precious mother have a heart attack from worrying! not answering my calls and texts?! since when did you learn to be like this?” comes his mother’s voice from the other line, jeju dialect clear.

 

seungkwan shifts uncomfortably on his bed, letting his mother finish her round of reprimanding over the phone. he’s had to sit through many of this in his lifetime but this is the first time in a while that he had to. beside him, hansol looks worriedly at him but he is too annoyed at the situation he is finding himself in to comfort the stranger. after all, he’s the cause of it all. he shoots him a glare which only makes hansol blink at him.

 

“m-mom. hey, i’m really sorry for everything. i was doing chores and left my phone upstairs. then i was watching tv and fell asleep on the couch. but i called to ask if you know of a black candle? i saw it lying around here a few years back but i can’t seem to find it.”

 

hansol looks at him, smile encouraging. seungkwan glares at him again, waiting for his mother to answer.

 

“did he come back?” his mother suddenly asks.

 

“who came back?” he throws a pillow to hansol who is trying to get the phone from him. “i just wanted to light up the prettiest candle we have.”

 

“seungkwan... you’re not the only one there, are you? i heard from your auntie that something crashed near our house. the police were there and a boy that wasn’t you answered the door.”

 

seungkwan squints at hansol and pauses. if his mother knows all of this, then why did he have to listen to her agonizing scolding earlier? “then why are you so mad if you know all of this?”

 

“a mother is allowed to worry, is she not? and it doesn’t explain why you didn’t answer your phone. now, give the phone to hansol.”

 

“you even know his name?!” seungkwan asks incredulously, giving the phone to the boy.

 

hansol holds the phone close against his ear, smiling as he greets seungkwan’s mother. in shock, he watches as they exchange pleasant conversation. not the shouting that he had to endure earlier. something is simply not adding up here. how does his mother and hansol know each other?

 

their conversation ends and hansol gives him back his phone with a bright grin. he presses the phone against his ear, ready to ask his thousand questions but could hear nothing from the other line. the other line’s dead now.

 

“the babylon candle is in her room, under her bed in a small wooden box with a ribbon,” hansol informs him while he stands up.

 

seungkwan glares at him, for real this time. “what are you not telling me, star boy?” he asks, voice serious. “how does my mother know you? have you been on earth before this?”

 

the star stops by the door, cheeks suddenly reddening. the faint glow intensifies but it is still bearable to look at. this catches seungkwan off guard and he stands up, squinting at the other.

 

“what in the--”

 

“when you were eight years old, i visited here. physically, we looked to be around the same age but i was much older then by hundreds of years. you were out playing on the field with your bicycle and i first fell on earth at the same time since i was curious. about the world you live in from your perspective. of you.” hansol smiles, and something tugs at seungkwan’s heart then. “i came back to give you this.”

 

seungkwan watches as the other pushes his hand inside his pocket, taking out a snow globe. something that seungkwan recognizes very well since it was a gift from his father for christmas. the same year he learned how to finally ride the bike. before he had been afraid, falling countless of times and injuring himself. but after his mother had gifted him a bicycle, he and his father spent the day after christmas to learn. seungkwan had taken it up the hill, wanting to ride it down the slope.

 

the snow globe shows his house in perfect detail as well as some parts of the field that his parents own and had been passed down to his family. memories flood his mind and suddenly, the hostility in his eyes are replaced with recognition. hansol was the one who took his first kiss all those years ago but never came back. until yesterday.

 

“so you’re… the same boy from back then?” seungkwan asks, feeling his throat suddenly become dry and his cheeks warm.

 

gently, he takes seungkwan’s hand and places the snow globe on top of it. “yeah. i came back, since you kept whining about me. that was, until you stopped and forgot about me.” he laughs, scratching the back of his neck shyly. a pang of guilt hits seungkwan unexpectedly. “i didn’t want to come back but my sister insisted. she told me that we don’t get many chances to go here. it’s dangerous and people take out our hearts so i had to be careful. i know you and your family are kind people.”

 

“but…” this time, seungkwan’s voice is soft, realizing the trouble hansol went through in order to come here just to return his snowglobe. not one person in seungkwan’s life would ever go through so much trouble and this overwhelms him a little, staring down at the reason why hansol came to him. “all this time….just for this?”

 

“i know you’re going to the city for university,” hansol says softly, his glow dimming a bit. seungkwan has a feeling this means he’s sad. “and there, it’s even more dangerous. we’ll be easily noticeable.”

 

 _ah, right. university._ it’s his last high school semester on monday. so even news travels that far up. or maybe his mother communicates with the stars somehow. but seungkwan knows when and when not to ask questions in serious situations so he bites his words back, simply nodding.

 

“let’s get the candle,” hansol whispers, turning around and as seungkwan looks at his back, he sees the glow grow dimmer and dimmer.

 

as they walk to his parents room, seungkwan could feel his steps grow heavier, unwilling. he points at the door to his parents’ room unwilling when hansol asks and the other goes inside first. seungkwan lags behind, just outside of the door while thinking of his own conflicted feelings.

 

it’s simply too sad and too sudden to see the other go. now, learning of their past, he recalls of how each night he began using his father’s telescope to see the stars at night. why did he even have an interest in astronomy when his interests lie elsewhere? when did he start having this habit of talking to the sky whenever he has troubles? or how he remembers being kissed, watching other people do so in movies, dramas and he knows that the answer is just inside the room.

 

“h-hey!” seungkwan shouts, running inside the room.

 

and sees hansol, holding the candle that he presumes is the babylon candle, looking at it with the saddest eyes. even from a distance, seungkwan could see how his whole body sags, how the parts of his skins he can see only glow the faintest compared to the light he saw at the dinner table earlier. he looks like this is the most heartbreaking thing he could ever go through, going back home.

 

seungkwan knows enough about love to know that home is not a place, but the arms of someone who loves you.

 

slowly, he wraps his hands around hansol, holding his head against his stomach and closes his eyes. he’s going to say something that will not make sense and shouldn’t. but he knows in his gut that it’s right.

 

with a shaky inhale, he whispers, “you can stay, you know. and go home when you’re ready.”

 

hansol pushes himself away to look up at seungkwan. now that he can see his eyes closer, they remind him of the same stars he looks through the telescope lens when he can and while seungkwan could never be close to them like this, he can be close to hansol. so he leans down, cups the star’s cheeks, plump and soft against his hand, and kisses him.

 

and again, there is light.


End file.
